Jealous?
by Writer Noire
Summary: Jamie is holding auditions for someone to be Lapis's prince in his latest play. But will his feelings get the best of him especially when a massive hot shot comes to the picture? Who will help the dangerous problem growing within our beloved mailman's heart?


Jamie stretched his arms as he, Steven, and Lapis we're going through the audition. It was a simple fairy tale play, but it got most of town waiting to see who the prince was. Jamie thought of playing the prince, but him and Steven were too busy placing characters.

"I wonder if anyone else is coming." Steve wondered out loud.

"Don't worry Steven, even if no one auditions for the prince I'll play the part along with everyone else I assigned myself for."

"Jamie, I'm pretty sure you'll over exert yourself. I mean you have a delivery job and you work here." Lapis replied.

Jamie laughed and moved his shoulder which was sore from all the packaging delivered. "I'll be fine. After all it's all worth it to see my two favorite people perform."

Lapis blushed at the compliment as Steven gave a huge five to Jamie. Before they could do anything else, a small cough caught their attention and they turned to see Kevin.

Resident teenager that was last seen dancing with Stevonnie. Steven felt a small twinge of annoyance at him, but Lapis and Jamie put on a warm smile.

"Um, hello. What are you here for?" Jamie asked.

"It's obvious isn't it. I'm here to the dashingly, handsome prince of this play." Kevin proclaimed as he swiped his hair to the side.

"Okay, well here's your script and we'll begin. Lapis, can you read the beginning lines." Lapis nodded and picked up her script.

"My! Who are you, kid sir?" Lapis said with a slightly higher pitch.

Kevin walked up to the table and held his hand out in front of Lapis. All three were taken back by this gesture, but Lapis reluctantly accepted his offer. "My fair lady I am the Prince of these lands. I was walking through the woods when I spotted you my angel."

'Whoa. That was good.' Jamie thought as he saw Kevin bow respectfully. "Angel? Do you mean me, kind Prince?"

"Who else? My eyes can see the bonds of love tying us together. Do you feel it as well?" Jamie gulped as he saw Kevin reach out and grab Lapis's hand. Lapis grinned with a small blush at the advance.

"But I just met you. Can you truly think that love is truly binding us together when we have just witnessed each other." Kevin glanced at his script and turned to Lapis. "Ah, not only a beauty to behold, but one who speaks of her mind. You are quite the rare lady. I will prove to you that love bonds us together." Kevin leaned in and gave Lapis a sly look. A sick feeling made Jamie feel slightly angry for some reason and decided to end it.

"Okay I think I've seen enough. Um, Kevin is it? Thank you for coming. I'll contact you if you made the part." Kevin smirked at the flustered look on Jamie's face and turned to Lapis. "Fine, but it'll be rare to find someone as good as me. Farewell Lapis Lazuli, perhaps we'll meet each other once again as the lovers of the play." Kevin grabbed Lapis hands and placed a small kiss on them.

Steven looked at Jaime, who had an uncertain look of anger and sadness on his face. Kevin handed over his script and sauntered off the stage.

"Well I think we know who'll play the prince." Lapis said as she waved goodbye to Kevin. "I'm not so sure he's ready just yet. I mean there's other people happy to play the prince." Jamie replied.

"But Jamie, Kevin was the only person to come audition." Steven pointed out. Jamie looked around him and found he was right. "Oh, well of course I'm also in the running."

"But Jamie, you're so busy working on the technical parts of the play while juggling your job. Maybe it'll be better if you let Kevin play the Prince." Lapis followed up on.

"W-well, I mean," Jamie stuttered, but nothing else came out. Lapis walked over to him and held his hand. "You're overworking yourself. You should lessen your work." Lapis said.

"R-right. Look I think I'll just head home and help sort out the auditions." Jamie said. Lapis smiled and waved him goodbye before turning to Steven. "Ready to go home?"

"Sure, but I want to walk with Jamie home. He seems exhausted." Steven said. "Oh if that's the case..."

"Lapis, Steven." A monotone voice called out. The three beings on stage looked to see Garnet walking towards them. "I need you two at the temple. Pearl and Amethyst are going on a mission and need your help."

"Are you sure Garnet? I mean I was going to help Jamie..." Lapis started until Garnet moved her shades and pointed at the temple. Sighing Lapis formed her wings and picked up Steven.

"Bye Jamie!" Steven said. "Good bye Jamie." Lapis followed up.

"Oh, bye guys I'll see you tomorrow evening or morning; it really depends if you ordered anything." Jamie stated. Garnet walked right next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll walk you home."

"Thanks, Garnet." Jamie said before feeling a gust of wind and saw the blue gem carry away her friend to the gem temple.

Jamie and Garnet watched them disappear into the sky before picking things up and leaving the stage. It was a peaceful sunset and the quiet was a welcome change.

The fusion turned to the mailman and smiled. "Somebody jealous?"

"What? Garnet, you can't be serious. Who am I jealous of?" Jamie huffed in annoyance.

"Maybe that Kevin guy that was checking out Lapis for the past few hours before he auditioned." Jamie went stiff after hearing that and turned to look at Garnet.

She had her face in a small grin before turning serious. "I'd be careful after all those were some sweet moves he pulled."

"You watched?!" Jamie asked. "No, I simply saw the audition five minutes before it happened. Now I also came here to make sure you weren't thinking any cheap cuts because of your jealousy."

"Garnet, I'm not jealous. I can handle my Lapis being with a guy who's more smooth, kinda charming, talented, and...aw geez who am I kidding I am! That Kevin guy seems to have it going for him!" Jamie admitted. "I'm probably going to lose Lapis to him."

Garnet sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. You can't be sure that'll happen."

"How many futures?" Jamie gloomily asked as he bowed his head down.

The fusion huffed in frustration and peeked into the future. "A surprising amount."

"See! There's a chance I'll lose Lapis to this Kevin guy."

"And all of them are your fault."

Jamie lifted his head as confusion took over. "Wait, what?"

Garnet looked at her gems and adjusted her visor. "I'm saying that each future where Lapis ends up with Kevin is your fault. And one that includes you being killed by two giant bees with drill hands, but that's some the silly ones." Garnet responded.

The Beach City actor looked at his hand with dread and a small giggle at the bee future. "My fault, but how."

"Simple. You're jealous and in all those futures you'll mess everything up with Lapis if you let it control you. It's either a fight with Kevin or a verbal argument that'll ruin your relationship with Lapis. So if you don't want to mess things up, go with the flow and let Lapis deal with it." Garnet paused for a second. "Hm, it seems in another future she flings Kevin off like rubber band."

"Really? That's...kinda funny, but anyways you're saying that it's all in my hands?"

"I taught this lesson to Steven, but you determine your future with your own decisions. Your actions and attitude toward a situation could change a little to a lot. Besides I doubt Lapis would leave you after dating for the past couple of months. She loves you."

"And I love her. It kinda burns to be jealous, but I'll put up with it since I trust Lapis's decision."

"Good, you know since being the literal personification of love I like to help my friends with pieces of wisdom." Garnet added. "Well thanks. Anyways I can walk the rest of the way home. I'll see you around Garnet."

"Good bye Jamie." Garnet waved as she turned back to the beach house.

Jamie opened his door and walked inside. The smell of paper, ink, and fresh sea salt greeted him and Jamie collapsed on his bed. Thoughts of his jealousy came into mind, but he closed his eyes and switched it to thoughts of him and Lapis.

He sighed in relief and let the sleep take over him. A few hours later a cool pair of lips pressed against his forehead. Jamie opened up and found Lapis leaning down and kissing his forehead. Taking advantage of it, Jamie put his hands on Lapis's torso and pushed up and flipped Lapis onto his bed.

Lapis gasped in surprise, but laughed softly at Jamie wrapping his arms around her. Jamie placed his chin on her shoulder and sighed softly.

"I see you're feeling better." Lapis said.

"I just needed some time to think. So, how do you think about Kevin being the prince?"

Lapis pondered at the thought before turning to Jamie. "He's alright, but I prefer the humble servant." Lapis said before planting a small kiss on Jamie's lips.

Jamie's breathing relaxed and he let the kiss takeover. When Lapis pulled away, Jamie laid down with a content smile. "Okay."


End file.
